El camino que siguen los sueños
by Bennett J
Summary: Makoto como primogénito de los Tachibana debía quedarse en la granja familiar. Las personas a su alrededor se esforzaban por alcanzar sus sueños, aunque estos los llevaran lejos de su pueblo natal. Y Makoto... Makoto se tenía que conformar con verlos pasar. / UA Sousuke/Makoto
1. I

_Vi noches enteras en transición. Vi cuentos de otros, vi desconocidos que no dejarían de ser, lo que son. Si tú no estás, las plantas igual crecerán…_

* * *

—Haru. —cuando el chico de cabello oscuro se giró, mirando por encima de su hombro, supo lo que su mejor amigo, Makoto, quería decirle. Lo sabía incluso antes de tomar aquella decisión que cambiaría su vida, sin embargo, y aunque sería la persona más feliz de escuchar lo que creía Makoto iba a decirle, en el fondo no deseaba que lo hiciera, eso volvería más dura la partida. —Ten un buen viaje, y no te olvides de escribir.

La sonrisa radiante de Makoto le revolvió el estómago, pero se limitó a sonreír y arrastrar su maleta hacia el área de abordaje.

No volvió a mirar atrás.

Haruka y Makoto habían sido vecinos desde pequeños. Los padres de Makoto tenían una pequeña granja, en la que sembraban y cosechaban diferentes tipos de vegetales, algunas frutas y tubérculos que se enviaban prácticamente en su totalidad a restaurantes de lujo en las grandes ciudades del país. Makoto había empezado a ayudarles desde niño y siendo el primogénito de los Tachibana, estaba destinado a heredar la granja y hacerla prosperar.

El sueño de conseguir una vida exitosa en una gran ciudad quedaba relegado por su prominente futuro como agricultor.

Y él, siendo pequeño, había aceptado ello y disfrutaba levantándose temprano, regando las plantas, podándolas, teniendo cuidado de ellas. Y pronto, cuando las responsabilidades y toma de decisiones fue relegada con más frecuencia sobre su persona, decidió que las cosas se harían a su manera, que aprendería lo necesario para convertir la granja de sus padres en un lugar exitoso, con el que todos los grandes restaurantes pelearían por negociar.

Y lo conseguiría. Su granja, con el tiempo, se convertiría en una de las más famosas del país e incluso podría darse el lujo de rechazar clientes.

Sin embargo, cuando sus amigos comenzaron a emigrar a las ciudades, para estudiar en la universidad, no pudo evitar sentirse abandonado. Lo que se incrementó cuando Nanase Haruka se marchó.

Nanase quería ser médico. Su abuelo lo había sido en el poblado durante muchos años, y su pequeña casa que también funcionaba como clínica, había sido el punto de encuentro favorito entre él y Makoto mientras estudiaron la escuela elemental. Nanase quería seguir los pasos de su abuelo y sería el médico del pueblo, por eso cuando le fue ofrecida la recomendación para la universidad en Osaka ni siquiera dudó en aceptar.

Y pese a que había sentido una dolorosa opresión instalarse en su pecho cuando dejó atrás a Makoto, se dijo que era lo mejor. Regresaría convertido en un excelente médico y viviría al lado de Makoto, estarían juntos y harían de su pueblo un lugar mejor.

Pero los años pasaron, y Haruka no regresó.

* * *

Para no muchos era secreto que Haruka y Makoto no eran el típico par de amigos que se ríen y hablan de las chicas que conquistan, pese a ser los jóvenes más atractivos de toda la isla. Cuando ellos se miraban, era evidente que se entendían sin la necesidad de utilizar palabras y que en momentos como ese, nadie más existía para ellos.

Makoto nadaba a un lado de Haruka, pese a que era bien conocido por todos su terror irracional al agua. Haruka en ocasiones se quedaba a dormir con Makoto para ayudarle a cuidar de los invernaderos cuando había tormenta, pese a que odiaba el trabajo físico en general.

Nadie juzgaba el tipo de relación que comenzaban a construir.

Mucho menos cuando luego de que Haruka se marchara a la universidad, Makoto siempre respondiera con una enorme sonrisa que su querido amigo regresaría convertido en el mejor médico del país y se quedaría a cuidar a toda la gente del pueblo.

Sin embargo, secretamente había empezado a dudar de sus propias afirmaciones. Entendía que su querido amigo estuviera ocupado con sus clases, pero ni siquiera había regresado una sola vez al festival local y lo que habían sido correos electrónicos diarios, pronto fueron espaciándose semanas, meses, hasta dejar de llegar a su bandeja de entrada.

Makoto siguió escribiéndole, aunque no con la misma habitualidad, no quería irrumpir los estudios de Haruka, pues deseaba fervientemente que alcanzara su sueño.

Y los años comenzaron a transcurrir.

Makoto creció, al igual que sus pequeños hermanos, quienes terminaron yendo a la universidad también.

Entonces, por las tardes iba a visitar al abuelo de Haruka, para hacerle un poco de compañía al viejo hombre, a compartir una sandía en las tardes calurosas de julio o simplemente a llevarle un poco de gyoza que su madre preparaba extra específicamente para él.

Makoto sabía que Haruka era un poco distante y parecía no tener un interés especial en nada, y lo único que sentía que podía reprocharle era que no se comunicara más seguido con su abuelo.

Y pasó. Una fatídica tarde, mientras estaban sentados en la terraza baja que daba al jardín trasero, Nanase Hatori le abrió los ojos.

—Eres un buen hombre, Tachibana. —Makoto sonrió, entregándole un pedazo de sandía recién cortada al hombre, mientras ambos disfrutaban de la brisa fresca de la tarde.

—No creo que mi padre crea lo mismo. —rió divertido, sentándose a un lado del anciano, quien miraba fijamente hacia el frente.

—Tu padre siempre ha sido un idiota. Creyendo que era necesario atarte con promesas estúpidas a esa tonta granja. —Makoto volvió a reír. Cuando aún estaba en la secundaria, un hombre se había aparecido en la isla, era el padre de Haruka, un nadador, competidor olímpico que había ido a visitar a su querido hijo.

El abuelo de Haruka, más por deseo de su querido nieto le dejó quedarse unos días, pese a que odiaba al hombre que había preferido seguir una carrera ingrata a cuidar de su joven esposa e hijo.

Sí, se hacía cargo económicamente de él, y en ocasiones como aquella iba a visitarlo, pero ni su mujer o su hijo habían sido su prioridad y Nanase Hatori se lamentó durante muchos años por el desastroso hijo que había educado. Pero había mirado al joven Haruka nadando con Makoto y había intentado convencerlos de ir con él a Tokio a entrenar profesionalmente, pues les auguraba un prometedor futuro como campeones olímpicos.

Cuando el padre de Makoto se enteró, lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo tiró al piso, diciéndole que era un egoísta que no pensaba en el futuro de la familia, luego lo obligó a prometerle que se haría cargo de la granja de la familia, si no quería que lo desconociera como hijo y que prohibiera a sus hermanos relacionarse con él.

Makoto lo prometió, pese a que aquellas palabras jamás habrían sido necesarias. Él no quería nadar, quería cuidar de sus hermanos, de la granja, de su pueblo, pero su padre era un hombre necio y temeroso de que el aparente glamour del hijo de su querido doctor deslumbrara a su propio hijo y abandonara todo lo que estaba construyendo ahí.

Todos en el pueblo sabían que Makoto jamás se marcharía de ahí, todos excepto su propio padre.

—Yo lo admiro mucho. —respondió en cambio, tomando otra rebanada de sandía. El abuelo Nanase bufó y escupió las semillas en la mano, para luego dejarlas sobre una cáscara de la fruta.

—Tonterías. —gruñó. —Haruka se parece más a su padre de lo que cualquiera cree. —comentó el anciano luego de un rato. Makoto le miró curioso. Todos sabían que Haruka era la versión masculina de su madre, hermosos ojos azules, piel clara y lechosa y un cabello oscuro y sedoso que Makoto en ocasiones, se había encontrado deseando tocar.

—Creí que Haru se parecía más a su madre. —la madre de Haruka había muerto cuando ambos chicos eran muy jóvenes como para tener recuerdos claros de ella. El abuelo Nanase parecía serio de pronto.

—Físicamente lo es. —suspiró, como si recuerdos dolorosos le oprimieran el pecho. —Tu padre jamás podrá agradecer lo suficiente por el regalo que le fue dado.

Makoto sonrió.

—No desgastes tu energía donde no es apreciada. La paciencia y la fe son importantes, Tachibana, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que no puedes esperar que crezcan melones donde no arraigaron las semillas.

* * *

El abuelo Nanase murió un par de años después.

Makoto no le dijo a nadie, pero lloró en su habitación luego de encontrarlo recostado en su cama como si estuviese durmiendo. Llamó a Haruka y le dejó un mensaje en el contestador, pero Haruka no llegó esa noche, ni al día siguiente. El funeral no pudo ser pospuesto más y él se encargó de los preparativos.

Por primera vez, Makoto odió a Haruka. No entendía que podía ser más importante que asistir al funeral de su abuelo. Cuando el testamento del hombre fue leído, algunas posesiones personales fueron heredadas a Haruka, sin embargo, la casa y la pequeña clínica pasarían a manos de Makoto, con la sola condición de que siguiera funcionando como clínica en cuanto contrataran a un nuevo médico.

Makoto escribió a Haruka diciendo que la casa era de él, y que sólo tenía que ir al pueblo para reclamarla, junto con una copia del testamento y la propuesta en la que Makoto renunciaba a la herencia, sin embargo recibió una corta respuesta en la que un abogado de un bufet en Osaka decía que su cliente no estaba interesado en la propiedad, por lo que no tenía intención de impugnar el testamento.

Makoto seguiría viviendo en la casa de sus padres, pues ahí era donde estaba la granja, pero decidió que necesitaban un médico como el doctor Nanase, alguien que se encargara de atender a la gente del pueblo para evitar que se trasladaran a la ciudad más cercana, en donde había un hospital. Él se ocuparía de la casa y la renta y gastos de manutención de la misma estarían incluidos en la paga del médico que aceptara mudarse a su localidad.

Makoto, junto con sus hermanos y algunas personas del pueblo se encargaron entonces de limpiar la casa, inventariaron los objetos de la clínica y cerraron con llave todas las puertas, mientras el representante se encargaba de contratar a algún médico que se conformara con el pequeño sueldo que saldría del presupuesto asignado al pueblo y en donde lo único extra que podría ganar, serían conservas, carne o vegetales como pago.

El puesto estuvo vacante por meses, nadie estaba interesado en un modesto salario en un pueblo perdido cerca del mar.

Meses en los que Tachibana Makoto se entretuvo uniendo los trocitos de su corazón, el cual se había roto cuando entendió que Nanase Haruka jamás regresaría.


	2. II

La temporada de calor había terminado. Debió notar algo cuando los demás pasajeros, que no eran muchos, se habían detenido a colocarse algún tipo de abrigo antes de bajar del avión, aunque llamarlo avión era demasiado genérico, era más una avioneta exageradamente pequeña, pero no creyó que en una ciudad costera como aquella, tuviera la necesidad de protegerse contra el frío, él estaba acostumbrado a los helados inviernos en Tokio, después de todo.

Por supuesto que se arrepintió en cuanto puso un pie fuera, deseoso de estirar un poco las piernas. La fría brisa que le pegó en el rostro le hizo arrugar un poco el ceño, regañándose mentalmente por no poner más atención a aquellos para quienes parecía no ser su primer viaje.

Entró en el igualmente pequeño aeropuerto, esperando recuperar su maleta para sacar aunque fuese una chaqueta. Agradeció que al ser pocos pasajeros, su equipaje le fuese entregado con rapidez, sin embargo, nuevamente obvió la forma en que las demás personas que habían viajado del avión, pronto se unían en un solo grupo y salían por la puerta, en donde una camioneta esperaba a que todos subieran.

El odiaba a las multitudes, por lo que tomaría un taxi hasta lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Salió entonces sin prisas, mientras miraba la solitaria calle que rodeaba el edificio. Se sorprendió de no encontrar un taxi, pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza, entendiendo ahora el porqué de la camioneta fuera del aeropuerto.

Con seguridad era la única forma de llegar al pueblo y él se la había perdido. Se adentró nuevamente al aeropuerto y se acercó hasta una mujer, muy delgada y con seguridad bajita, que vestía el uniforme de la aerolínea.

—Disculpa. —la llamó, la mujer levantó el rostro del monitor que había estado mirando fijamente y se sonrió al verlo.

—¿En qué puedo atenderle? —preguntó solicita.

—Necesito un taxi. —explicó, la sonrisa de la mujer se esfumó.

—¿Perdió la van que va al pueblo? —preguntó sorprendida, él evitó rodar los ojos, era obvio que la había perdido.

—No hay taxis aquí. Ninguno vendría hasta acá a esta hora, sólo trabajan con cita. —exclamó ella medio alarmada.

—Tengo que llegar a esta dirección. —dijo, tendiéndole un papel a la mujer, quien se apresuró a leerlo. Cuando terminó, la expresión de ella se convirtió en una enorme sonrisa.

—Esto es cerca de mi casa. Si espera a que termine mi turno, mi hermano pasará por mí en su auto y podremos llevarlo. —ofreció cándida. Él arrugó un poco su expresión, pero tampoco tenía muchas alternativas. —Y está de suerte, sólo tendrá que esperar un par de horas.

—No quisiera ser una molestia para ti. —comenzó. Ella se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—No es una molestia, además, lo habíamos estado esperando desde que el señor Kashima nos dijo que vendría.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Usted es el nuevo médico del poblado, no? Kashima el representante nos dijo que llegaría en estos días, todos fuimos a limpiar su casa. —la mujer volvió a sonreírle, luego señaló las sillas en la zona de espera. Eran amplias, pero de metal evidentemente incómodo. —Puede esperarme ahí, doctor.

—Eh… gracias… —miró la plaquita de su nombre y ella señaló los símbolos de su nombre.

—Tachibana Ran. —le sonrió e hizo una pequeña y cortes reverencia. —Es un placer conocerlo.

—Yamazaki Sousuke. —correspondió inclinándose. —el placer es mío.

* * *

Sousuke se había acomodado en la silla lo mejor que había podido, cerró sus ojos y dormitó. Al menos agradecía no tener que encoger las piernas como se había visto obligado a hacer durante todo el viaje en el avión y pudo sacar un abrigo que traía en su maleta, el cual usó a modo de manta. En realidad no sintió que hubiese descansado más de unos cuantos minutos, pero cuando notó como una mano sujetaba su hombro y lo sacudía para despertarlo, supo que se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Abrió sus párpados y se topó con una mirada risueña, y un par de profundos ojos verdes le trajeron el recuerdo de un extenso prado soleado y por un momento no supo dónde estaba, tampoco pudo articular palabra alguna.

Eran unos ojos muy bonitos.

—Doctor Yamazaki. —dijo el muchacho con una voz que le provocó un placentero escalofrío en toda la espalda. —Por favor, despierte, Ran está entregando el turno a su relevo. Nos alcanzará en el auto.

Sousuke parpadeó un par de veces hasta que la comprensión de lo dicho lo golpeó y se levantó. Ese debía ser el hermano.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormido. —se disculpó, mientras doblaba el abrigo sobre su brazo y sujetaba su maleta. —Disculpa, ¿quién eres? —el hombre frente a él le regaló otra sonrisa y Sousuke sintió un vuelco en su estómago.

—Tachibana Makoto, es un gusto conocerlo. —Sousuke parpadeó un par de veces y sin ser consciente de ello, su mirada miró hacia el pecho plano del hombre. ¿Sería muy maleducado decir que el nombre de su interlocutor era de mujer?

—Yamazaki Sousuke… —¿incluso cuando sus ojos le parecieron encantadores?

—Lo sé. Sígame. —el chico parecía no dejar de sonreír, y ahora que lo miraba bien, Tachibana parecía ser cercano a él en edad. Caminó con él hasta el pequeño estacionamiento, ahí se apresuró a colocar su equipaje en el maletero de un compacto. El modelo era viejo, en nada parecido a los de la ciudad que estaba acostumbrado a ver en las calles, sin embargo, durante el trayecto hacia el poblado, luego de que Ran se subiera al vehículo, no pudo ver más autos, ni siquiera estacionados.

La conversación entre Makoto y Ran era divertida, ambos platicaban sobre trivialidades del día y sobre el nuevo sistema de riego que habían instalado en uno de los invernaderos.

El trayecto no fue rápido y Sousuke pensó en pedirle a Makoto que le dejara a él conducir, pues parecía un anciano al volante, sin embargo apretó los labios y se limitó a mirar el reflejo de sus ojos en el espejo retrovisor. Desde que había despertado no había podido evitar que su mirada se desviara hacia ese par de pozas verdes y aunque debía admitir que le gustaban, comenzaba a odiar lo que le hacía sentir.

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron frente a una pequeña casa de madera, de un estilo más bien tradicionalista, de ese que ya casi no se podía mirar en la ciudad, Sousuke no supo si sentirse ofendido por las mentiras de Kashima, quien le había prometido una casa en condiciones a su llegada al poblado. Makoto y Ran se despidieron de él sin bajar del auto y la chica le deseo suerte, sacando un poco la cabeza por la ventana, pese a que desde niños se les advertía sobre hacer eso. También le gritó algo sobre que el señor Kashima llegaría en unos cuantos minutos, que no desesperara.

Y esperó. Veinte minutos después maldecía su suerte y caminó hacia la parte trasera de la casa, en donde se encontró con un pequeño jardín en muy mal estado, sin embargo la casa tenía un descansillo grande en el que decidió sería bueno esperar. Cuando se giró para ir por su maleta, se sorprendió al encontrar el rostro sonriente del mayor de los Tachibana, quien lo miraba con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Hola, doctor. —le dijo, debió leer el desconcierto en sus ojos porque mientras se subía a la tarima de madera, siguió hablando. —Somos sus vecinos, diez minutos caminando en aquella dirección, —señaló con un rápido movimiento antes de agacharse y mover la puerta corrediza para abrirla. —Y estará en nuestra granja.

Sousuke miró hacia la dirección que Makoto señalaba, pero él no pudo ver nada en realidad, parecía como si su pequeña casa estuviera abandonada en medio del bosque.

—Kashima me pidió que lo acompañara a usted en lo que él llega, para que no se sienta solo. —Makoto estaba nuevamente de pie a su lado y terminó de abrir la puerta, corriéndola hasta el tope. Cuando encendió la luz, encontró un poco de polvo, pero era normal, siendo una vivienda prácticamente rodeada con árboles.

Makoto caminó dentro de la casa con soltura, Sousuke supuso que no era la primera vez que estaba ahí. El baño no era tan moderno como el que tenía en Tokio, pero al menos no tendría que calentar agua y ponerla en un barril. Sonrió ante su estúpido pensamiento.

—Hace poco la cambiamos, no es muy moderna, pero sólo necesitas girar un poco esta perilla y se encenderá. —Makoto sonrió y se puso de pie. Sousuke se sintió ligeramente complacido al notar que era un poco más alto que el chico de cabello castaño. —La clínica está en la parte frontal de la casa, tratamos de tener lo básico, pero nadie en el pueblo sabe mucho sobre medicinas y esas cosas, pero podemos turnarnos para ayudarte y si nos das una lista, pediremos al ayuntamiento que surta los medicamentos.

Mientras hablaba, Makoto caminaba abriendo en ocasiones puertas para que Sousuke mirara el interior. La clínica era pequeña, pero no creía que fuera necesario más de lo indispensable para atender a un pueblo con pocos habitantes.

—Creo que es todo. ¿Quiere que lo ayude a limpiar? —preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora. Sousuke se preguntó si no le dolerían las mejillas, también creyó que probablemente estaría bien con un empleo como vendedor.

—No parece estar muy sucio. —respondió con voz tranquila.

—Cuando supimos que vendría la limpiamos a consciencia, después nos turnábamos para impedir que el polvo se acumulase. ¡cierto! ¡Espere aquí!

Makoto salió corriendo de la casa, Sousuke pensó en decirle que no podía ir a ningún lado. Metió la maleta que había dejado en el jardín y la llevó hasta la habitación. Se sorprendió de encontrar una cama de dos plazas. No se veía vieja y el colchón parecía nuevo.

Había un armario de un estilo tradicional también y cuando abrió la puerta, un fuerte olor a naftalina inundó sus fosas nasales. Comenzó a ordenar su ropa y cuando terminó, se recostó en la cama. No supo cuánto tiempo, pasó, pero con seguridad se quedó dormido, pues ahora había un hombre mayor mirándole fijamente.

—Hola, doctor. —le saludó jovial. —¡Tachibana, estaba en la habitación! —Sousuke se levantó y miró al hombre, un poco regordete y de baja estatura, —Soy Kashima Umetaro, yo fui quien te contrató. —hizo una pequeña reverencia. Era un poco confianzudo a la hora de hablarle, pero en realidad no le importó demasiado, pues era un hombre mayor.

—Mucho gusto. —respondió la reverencia. Tachibana entró en ese momento, llevando consigo unas sábanas y un cobertor.

—Mire, mamá mandó esto junto con la cena del día de hoy, la dejé en la cocina. —Sousuke siguió la conversación entre esos dos, que hablaban de él como si no estuviese presente. Aunque se enteró de bastantes cosas, y las dudas que habían surgido al final quedaron resueltas, aunque no le hablaban directamente a él.

Cuando Kashima se fue, Sousuke se giró para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de Makoto. Quería jalarle las mejillas y preguntarle si no le dolía.

—¿Quiere cenar? —preguntó el castaño. Sousuke asintió. Él solía ser una persona solitaria, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón deseaba que Makoto se quedara.


	3. III

Sousuke llevaba casi cuatro meses en aquel lugar, había conocido a la mayoría de los habitantes y se podría decir que convivía bastante tiempo con ellos.

La ventaja de la consulta en la clínica, es que rara vez lo buscaban, lo que representaba una diferencia abismal con su antiguo trabajo en un hospital lleno de gente en una gran urbe. Había dos días en los que la pasaba hasta más allá del medio día con consultas programadas y pacientes habituales, los demás días podía estar casi en cualquier parte y ahí lo encontrarían.

Como era una comunidad de agricultores y ganaderos, su día al igual que el de la mayoría de la gente de ahí comenzaba muy temprano, en ocasiones se pasaba por las escuelas para ayudar a realizar algunos exámenes médicos, otras tantas hacia un poco de senderismo o se sentaba en la terraza, recibiendo la brisa y bebiendo té.

Y pasaba tiempo con Tachibana.

En un principio se le hacía extraño, después de todo el joven debería de estar muy ocupado vigilando el funcionamiento de la granja de su familia, pero siempre se hacía un tiempo para ir a verlo. A nadie parecía extrañarle, y Ran, la joven que había conocido en el aeropuerto, hermana menor de Tachibana, le había sonreído condescendiente la tercera vez que tuvo que ir a buscar a Makoto ahí, mientras estaba con Sousuke, porque su padre quería hablar con él.

—No debería pasar tanto tiempo acá, descuida sus deberes. —masculló Sousuke, mirando el camino que había tomado el castaño al marcharse.

—No seas duro con él. —le dijo, sentándose en el lugar que hasta hacía unos momentos había ocupado su hermano, el cual dejó olvidado su dango al salir corriendo cuando Ran le dio el recado de su padre. —Hacía esto tan a menudo que es un hábito arraigado.

Sousuke parecía que no iba a decir nada, pues continuó mirando fijamente al frente. Cuando Ran pensó que no había nada más que decir, se dispuso a levantarse.

—No puedo impedirle entrar en su casa. —masculló Sousuke, encogiéndose de hombros. Ran abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —No sé ustedes aquí, pero de donde yo vengo, leemos todo lo que firmamos.

Ran se rió divertida.

—Aquí también. —aunque Sousuke lo dudó en serio. —¿Entonces sabes que Makoto es tu arrendador? —las cejas de Ran se movieron curiosas.

—Entre otras cosas. La gente aquí suele ser muy comunicativa, al final me habría enterado sin tener que leer el contrato. —y aunque no pretendía ser grosero, se sintió un poco incómodo cuando Ran fijó su mirada en él. —No quise decir eso… emh yo…

—Tranquilo. —ella le sonrió. —No hay mucho que se pueda tener en secreto aquí. Podrías decir que es una ventaja y desventaja en un pueblo pequeño. Aunque nadie te contará algo sobre lo que alguno de los involucrados haya expresado públicamente que no quiere dar a conocer. Aunque para el momento el que los involucrados se enteren, ya será moneda corriente para todos.

Sousuke sonrió divertido al igual que Ran.

—¿Como la vez que tú y Ren afirmaron que se casarían con su hermano mayor?

—¡Oh por dios! ¿Quién te contó eso? ¡Sólo teníamos seis años! Además, tienes que admitir que Makoto es muy atractivo. —la cara de Ran se puso muy roja de repente.

—Sí, lo es. —a Sousuke parecía no haberle afectado lo dicho, pero Ran no olvidó la respuesta de Sousuke.

* * *

—Tachibana. —Makoto giró la cabeza para mirar a Sousuke, quien estaba afuera de la casa. Su ropa ahora era más parecida a la que usaba la mayoría de la gente en el pueblo. Pantalones holgados, una playera de algodón y sandalias cómodas. Se veía bastante despreocupado y parecía más un hombre vago, con aquella postura descuidada y las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

—Listo para pescar eh. —Makoto terminó de amarrar unos sacos antes de hacer fuerza con los brazos y apretar los músculos del abdomen para echarse uno de los bultos sobre el hombro. —Sólo guardaré estos y en un momento nos vamos.

Sousuke miró los sacos apilados y se acercó a tomar uno y siguió a Makoto.

—Si te ayudo terminarás más pronto. —Makoto sonrió.

—No tienes que hacerlo, pero gracias. —con la ayuda de Sousuke Makoto terminó en menos de la mitad del tiempo, y una vez hubo cerrado con candado el cobertizo, le pidió que lo siguiera.

—¿No íbamos a pescar? —preguntó una vez que avanzaron durante un par de minutos. Makoto giró y le sonrió.

—Sip. —se limitó a contestar.

—¿Pescamos con las manos? —Makoto se rió.

—Ya verás. —caminaron lo que a Sousuke le pareció una eternidad, aunque evitaron el sol al adentrarse por los árboles, se preguntó cómo era posible que Makoto no se perdiera, pues a él el lugar le parecía prácticamente igual por donde fuese que mirara.

—Espero que el pescado que cocinarás valga la pena. —Makoto se rió. —siento que he caminado toda la vida.

—Tú vas a cocinar.

—Ni siquiera puedo freír un huevo. —Makoto levantó el brazo y lo empujó un poco.

—No seas tonto, cualquiera puede freír un huevo. —Sousuke manoteó al aire y empujó de vuelta a Makoto.

—No soy tonto. Además tampoco me gusta el huevo frito. Me gusta con el arroz. —Makoto lo empujó, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Sousuke perdió el equilibrio y se sujetó con fuerza de lo primero que tenía a la mano, lo que resultó ser Makoto.

Ambos cayeron por una pequeña pendiente y rodaron un par de metros antes de caer en un pequeño riachuelo de agua fría.

—¡Por dios eres un idiota! —gritó Sousuke, mientras intentaba levantarse. Makoto se reía entre dientes y se levantó con mayor facilidad, aunque las rodillas de sus pantalones estaban rotas y brotaba un poco de sangre de su piel. Cuando Sousuke lo miró, le espetó —¿Qué eres, un niño?

—¿Fue divertido, no? —rió, Sousuke intentó levantarse nuevamente y resbaló. Makoto volvió a reír y le dio la mano a Sousuke para que se levantara. El moreno se guardó para sí el pensamiento de que su idea de diversión no era rodar por un barranco, arañarse con ramas y golpearse la cabeza en las piedras del río.

—Tu concepto de diversión está un poco atrofiado, Tachibana. —Sousuke estaba mojado de casi toda la espalda, Makoto de la parte de enfrente. —Dios, parecemos un par de mocosos. —no pudo evitar reírse mientras señalaba las rodillas raspadas de Makoto. —Sobre todo tú.

Makoto le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Gajes del oficio. —Makoto tiró de la mano de Sousuke, pues no lo había soltado y siguió caminando hasta que salieron del riachuelo.

A Sousuke no le importó que Makoto no soltara su mano.


	4. IV

A Sousuke le gustaba nadar.

De niño cogió el gusto por un amigo que le invitó una vez y de ahí, su vida comenzó a girar en torno a la natación como deporte de competencia.

Se había ganado una beca en un prestigioso instituto en Tokio gracias a eso e incluso estuvo a punto de ser fichado para la selección nacional. Campeón en varias competencias nacionales, le ofrecieron incluso contratos para modelar y para ser el rostro de una bebida hecha especialmente para deportistas.

Pero todo se vino abajo por un descuido.

Una lesión ignorada, entrenamientos exhaustivos y tratamientos inacabados.

Al final, tuvo que renunciar.

Por mucho tiempo estuvo enojado, incluso llegó a pensar en que nada en su vida tenía sentido, hasta que su amigo, ese que lo había impulsado a practicar natación, lo acorraló diciéndole que estaba desperdiciando su vida, que había mucha gente como él que salía adelante, que no podía dejarse caer sólo porque las cosas no salían como quería.

Su querido amigo era muchos centímetros más bajo que él, sin embargo le dio unos cuantos golpes bien puestos, diciéndole que la gente como él aprendía sólo con golpes. Después había llorado, pidiéndole disculpas por no notar antes su lesión, por forzar su sueño de ser campeones olímpicos juntos.

Y Sousuke entendió.

Ser campeón no era su sueño, había sido el sueño de Rin, su mejor amigo y capitán. Lo quería tanto que había convertido sus metas en propias y ahora estaba ahí, sin saber qué hacer.

Prometió seguir un tratamiento hasta el final y mientras todos se preparaban para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, él asistía religiosamente a las terapias en lugare las prácticas de natación o a los cursos de regularización.

Entendió que había muchos deportistas como él, que por descuidos o accidentes, se veían obligados a abandonar sus sueños. Se preguntó qué sentiría Rin en caso de estar en su situación y aunque su amigo era fuerte en carácter y convicciones, supo que estaría destrozado.

Ver la labor de los médicos, de las enfermeras, de los terapistas, de todos en aquel lugar le mostraron que siempre había otro camino y pese a que tenía el tiempo en contra, encontró su sueño.

Se convertiría en médico y después en un cirujano especializado en atender a deportistas de alto rendimiento.

Estudió como nunca antes, sin dejar de lado su tratamiento. consiguió entrar en una de las mejores universidades del país y se esforzó, incluso tomó un curso de especialidad de un año en el extranjero.

Y mientras su carrera académica era cada vez más exitosa, la conoció. Sakurada Riza. Una chica bonita, delgada, de ojos castaños y sonrisa encantadora. Era enfermera en prácticas en el hospital en el que trabajaba y en el que también estaba realizando su especialización. A Sousuke le gustó la forma en que trataba a los pacientes y aunque en un principio no estaba interesado, pronto, quizá porque sus compañeros los obligaban a convivir, se encontró saliendo con ella.

Estaba pensando en pedirle que vivieran juntos, en que se casaran en cuanto terminara su especialización, al menos eso le contó en una llamada telefónica a Rin, quien ahora vivía en Australia.

Pero nunca llegó a hacerlo.

Tenía muchos días sin haber podido dormir decentemente, por lo que le pidió a Riza que lo esperara al terminar su turno, para que fueran juntos a casa. Ella accedió y mientras conducía al departamento de Sousuke, se distrajo cuando el moreno tomó su teléfono móvil cuando había vibrado con la llegada de un mensaje.

Sousuke había creído que se trataba de algún mensaje importante del hospital, por eso había tomado el aparato, para leerlo y en caso de ser necesario, bajarse del vehículo para que Riza regresara al hospital. Pero en su descuido, por recuperar su teléfono, Riza se pasó la luz roja.

Un auto los golpeó del lado del pasajero.

Riza resultó ilesa.

A Sousuke tuvieron que operarle el hombro.

El sueño de ser cirujano terminó ahí.

Sousuke se sintió decepcionado, pero siendo médico, habiendo estado asignado en urgencias durante casi un año, agradecía que sólo hubiese sido su hombro y no algo más lamentable, y aunque ser un cirujano especializado parecía ya no ser una opción, había otras ramas de la medicina a las cuales dedicarse.

Había madurado lo suficiente como para entenderlo.

Tampoco le sorprendió demasiado la visita de Riza.

Sousuke ya no era un buen partido, aunque no lo dijo textualmente. No sería un renombrado cirujano y su cuerpo lleno de moretones y cicatrices tampoco era atractivo. Estar con un hombre convaleciente durante el tiempo que tardara en recuperarse no era una opción viable y luego de estar recostado en aquella cama de hospital, tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que había causado el accidente.

Por supuesto que Riza lloró, diciendo que no podía estar con Sousuke, sabiendo que era la culpable del accidente. Sousuke se mantuvo en silencio y no volvió a mirarla, ni siquiera cuando ella salió de la habitación.

Sousuke se abocó a su recuperación.

Sin saber qué hacer con su vida, regresó a casa de sus padres, en donde pasaba las horas leyendo artículos médicos de diferentes especialidades, sin que ninguna llamara su atención.

Regresó a nadar.

Aunque no de forma profesional, y tampoco en el estilo que le gustaba, debía limitarse a un nado sencillo, que no lo obligara a forzar el hombro.

Un día recibió una llamada de su mentor en el hospital, el doctor Takeuchi, lamentaba su decisión de no regresar al hospital, pero reiteraba su invitación, siempre habría un lugar ahí para él, y aunque Sousuke trató que su voz no denotara decepción, al decirle que no se sentía cómodo regresando sabiendo que no podría convertirse en cirujano, las palabras le supieron amargas.

Entonces el hombre le ofreció otro tipo de empleo.

Una plaza de médico en un pueblo pequeño cerca del mar. La población se dedicaba prácticamente en su totalidad a la agricultura y la pesca y en general la vida que se llevaba ahí era muy tranquila.

Ofrecían una casa, además del modesto salario.

Sousuke era médico, prácticamente un cirujano, sobrecalificado para el puesto, según mencionó el doctor Takeuchi. Le pidió que lo pensara, que lo viera como un empleo temporal, mientras terminaba de sanar. Podía ser que con el tiempo, pudiera retomar su vida en donde la había dejado.

Sousuke no quería albergar demasiadas esperanzas sobre su completa recuperación, pero también estaba cansado de la mirada condescendiente de sus padres y de la lástima que podía advertir en los ojos de sus pocos amigos.

Empezar en otro lugar, en donde nadie lo conocía, sonaba de pronto como una idea muy atractiva.

Varias semanas después, Sousuke contactó con el hombre que ofertaba el empleo y lo aceptó.


	5. V

—¡Te traje la cena! —Sousuke había estado frente al ordenador, revisando sus correos. Su amigo Rin había enviado fotografías de su estadía en Australia y le decía lo amargado que era por no haber querido visitarlo antes de aceptar su nuevo empleo, y lo llamaba desalmado y mal amigo, había esbozado una sonrisa antes de escuchar la voz de Makoto.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan informal conmigo? —preguntó exagerando la indignación que no sentía en realidad.

—Desde que nos caímos juntos al río. —respondió Makoto, serio. —Creo que perdimos algo más, además de la dignidad. —Sousuke abrió grande los ojos.

—Eso es una gran mentira. Tú me tiraste, también te caíste y luego tuve que curarte los raspones en las rodillas. Como niño de kínder.

—Sí, pero primero te ayude a levantarte porque resbalabas a cada rato con las piedras. —Sousuke abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Volvió a abrirla.

—No habría caído al río si tú no me hubieras empujado.

—¡Pero me jalaste, estamos a mano!

—¡No te jalé, te caíste conmigo!

—Me caí contigo porque te agarraste a mí como gato.

—¡Mentira! ¡Prácticamente me tacleaste como en el americano!

—Eso es una exageración, eres más alto que yo, no podría haberte tirado.

Ambos echaron a reír con ganas después del rápido intercambio de palabras.

—Eres un caso serio, Tachibana.

—Usted, doctor Yamazaki, no se queda atrás. —Makoto que había llevado fideos, colocó el tazón en la cocina, buscó el microondas y los metió antes de encenderlo. —¿Quieres que te prepare té?

—No, lo haré yo. Comienzo a sentirme como un inútil cada vez que vienes. —fue a buscar la tetera, la rellenó de agua y la puso sobre la estufa.

—Lo siento, hacía esto todos los días para el doctor Nanase. Era ya algo mayor, y lo estimaba mucho, supongo que es la costumbre. —Sousuke sacó un par de tazas y buscó el infusor y las hojas del té. —Durante los meses que no hubo nadie acá me aburría muchísimo.

Sousuke lo miró fijamente, Makoto se sintió nervioso.

—¿Eso quiere decir que soy algo así como tu juguete anti estrés? —Sousuke arrugó un poco el ceño y Makoto se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—No, es sólo que.. bueno… —comenzó a balbucear. No podía decirle que se sentía solo y que con Sousuke se sentía… bien.

—No entiendo como haces para tener tanta energía. —Makoto se giró, para sacar el tazón del horno, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que había coloreado todo su rostro.

—Estoy acostumbrado, supongo. Creí que no cocinabas. —intentó cambiar el tema, el moreno negó con la cabeza.

—Casi todo lo que comía era previamente preparado, o un bento de la tienda de conveniencia, a veces la señora que limpiaba mi casa preparaba algo y lo dejaba en envases en el refrigerador. Sobreviví a base de arroz. Nunca subestimes el valor de una arrocera con programación.—Makoto se rió, su madre tenía una de esas también y cada año pedía a su padre el modelo más reciente.

Makoto sirvió un poco de fideos para Sousuke y los colocó en la mesa.

—¿Tú no comes? —preguntó el moreno, sirviendo el té.

—No, pero si quiero té. —Makoto le sonrió y se agachó hasta sentarse frente a la mesa baja.

—Eres un invitado exigente. —Sousuke se sentó en el lado contiguo.

—Creí que el invitado eres tú. —Makoto le sonrió, inclinándose un poco hacia él. Sousuke también se inclinó, acercando su rostro al de Makoto.

—Parezco más un esposo maltratado. —susurró mirando los preciosos ojos de Makoto.

—El doctor Nanase nunca se quejó. —Makoto levantó su mentón y cuando Sousuke estaba a punto de inclinarse un poco más el timbre de la clínica sonó.

Sousuke carraspeó. Makoto sintió que sus mejillas no podrían enrojecer más aunque quisiera y finalmente el moreno se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, deseoso de golpear a quien fuese que estuviese en la entrada.

Aunque no pudo hacerlo, pues la ancianita que había atendido el día anterior estaba parada frente a la puerta, sosteniendo una bolsa con mandarinas caramelizadas, las cuales le entregó mientras le sonreía y le agradecía lo buen muchacho que era.

Cuando regresó, Makoto había vuelto a calentar los fideos y el té.

—Cosas como estas son las que me gustan de este lugar. —le dijo, mientras le mostraba la bolsa con los gajos de mandarina. Makoto se puso serio de pronto, pero luego volvió a sonreír y continuó bebiendo de su té.

—¿Está bueno? —le preguntó luego de que Sousuke comenzara a comer de sus fideos. —Mi hermano Ren está en casa, estudió para ser chef. Así que todo lo que cocina es delicioso, además de que usa ingredientes de la granja. —mientras Sousuke comía, ponía atención a todo lo que Makoto decía, pese a que parecían cosas mundanas del día a día (nada que ver con lo que estaba acostumbrado), le gustaba escucharlo hablar. —Hay un hombre en Sapporo, tiene un restaurante de ramen muy famoso. No tuvo herederos, y ofreció adoptar a Ren para hacerlo el heredero del restaurante. Papá por supuesto está furioso, dice que lo desheredará si deja de ser un Tachibana. —Makoto se rió. —Claro que cuando lo dijo todo serio, no pude evitar reírme por la ironía de su afirmación. Te juro que no sé de dónde sacó esa patata. Me la arrojó tan fuerte que me hizo un moretón. Mira. —se levantó la playera y le mostró un círculo disforme de una tonalidad verdusca. Él había conocido al señor Tachibana, era una persona muy amable e inteligente, pero parecía en ocasiones perder los estribos con Makoto, quizá porque Makoto parecía simplemente reírse de todo, sin tomarle importancia a nada.

—Tu padre no parece del tipo agresivo. —comentó luego de masticar los fideos y dar un pequeño sorbo a su té.

—No lo es, sinceramente yo también me habría golpeado de estar en su lugar. No debí reírme, el asunto era muy serio y todo eso. Se decidía el futuro de mi hermano. Papá quiere que se quede a ayudar en la granja, o que encuentre trabajo cerca de aquí como Ran, pero Ren tiene ideas diferentes y tampoco es como si la granja necesitara de él, no me malentiendas, me gusta tener a mi familia cerca, pero cada quien debe ser libre de seguir sus propios sueños.

Sousuke lo miró fijamente.

—¿Hablé de más, no es así? —preguntó un poco avergonzado.

—No. —negó con la cabeza. —Opino igual que tú. —por supuesto que lo hacía. Él había seguido sus sueños hasta donde había sido posible, y aunque parecía que ahora carecía de ellos, no se sentía como un fracasado, cuando Makoto volvió a sonreír al escuchar su afirmación, sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, como cuando había estado a punto de besarlo. —Y tienes razón, estos fideos son excelentes.

Makoto no dejó de sonreír.


	6. VI

Era domingo una mañana de verano cuando Sousuke se despertó con el insistente sonido del timbre. Aun vistiendo los pantalones cortos y la playera que usaba como pijama, abrió la puerta y se topó con un chico bajito y rubio.

—¡Hola! —saludó con voz muy, muy alegre. Sousuke entrecerró un poco los ojos.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —si bien, no había tocado el timbre de la clínica, Sousuke se había acostumbrado a las excentricidades de todos en el pueblo, bien podría tratarse de un paciente despistado.

—Soy Hazuki Nagisa. —se presentó. —Soy el maestro de preescolar. —dijo con muchísimo orgullo, Sousuke fue entonces consciente de los niños que estaban casi como formados, tomados de la mano en su jardín delantero. —Ellos son mis lindos estudiantes. —cuando dijo eso, infló tanto el pecho que parecía un globo de helio. Los niños, parecían haber estado esperando aquellas palabras pues corearon todos juntos: " _Buenos días, doctor Yamazaki."_

—Buenos días. —respondió, haciendo una muy pequeña inclinación a manera de saludo.

—Verás, hoy es el día en la playa. —comenzó a explicar. —Regularmente alguien me acompaña con los niños, pues son un poco traviesos y necesito un par de ojos extra para que no hagan muchas travesuras ¿verdad que si? —los niños rieron y hablaron todos al mismo tiempo, diciendo cosas diferentes que Sousuke no se molestó en entender.

—¿Cuál es tu punto? —Sousuke no se molestó en usar palabras formales, pues aquel jovencito rubio parecía no tener intenciones de usarlo con él.

—Makoto prometió acompañarme, pero hace un momento fui informado por su hermana que no está disponible sino hasta dentro de una hora. Pero no es posible esperarlo esa hora, tú sabes, los niños son peligrosos cuando lo que se les ha prometido llega tarde, sin embargo, según palabras de Ran, Makoto mencionó que sería bueno para ti ir a la playa. —es decir, Makoto sugirió que él fuera a cuidar a niños de parvulario durante poco más de una hora. En la playa. Sousuke parpadeó un par de veces. Miro a Nagisa, que sonreía de una forma que parecía decir, "si te niegas, te aplastaré como a un gusano" y los niños que le miraban con brillantes ojos y sonrisas encantadoras. —También mencionó que si no estabas ahí cuando él llegara, te olvidarás de la cena por todo un mes.

Sousuke entró con rapidez a la casa, para vestirse. Jamás debió de hacerse dependiente de la comida que Makoto le llevaba todos los días.

—¡Vamos a la playa! —escuchó los gritos emocionados de Nagisa y los niños.

Mientras Sousuke echaba una crema bloqueadora a su mochila, se preguntó desde cuando el dulce Makoto era un manipulador consumado.

* * *

Sousuke había ayudado a cargar la enorme sombrilla que llevaba Nagisa. La playa era una zona con muchas rocas en las que las olas llegaban sin demasiada fuerza y tenía la altura suficiente como para no preocuparse por los niños, aunque había ayudado a inflar un montón de flotadores.

Él se mantuvo debajo de la sombrilla, mientras Nagisa correteaba como los niños como si se tratase de uno más de ellos. Sousuke había llevado un libro consigo, pero no había sido capaz de abrirlo mientras miraba de reojo como los niños se divertían.

Le entraron deseos enormes de nadar, pero la cantidad de rocas y la profundidad, probablemente lo harían una empresa imposible.

—¿Aburrido? —Makoto estaba parado a un lado de él, inclinado hasta que su cabeza estaba a la par de Sousuke, quien giró y lo miró de reojo. Le sonrió.

—En realidad no. —Se movió un poco, haciendo espacio para que Makoto se sentara a su lado. El castaño tenía un poco de tierra en las uñas de sus manos y se veía un poco cansado. —Debiste ir a tu casa. —Makoto sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

—Te prometí que vendría. —respondió estirando las piernas para que el sol le diera en sus pies desnudos. Sus sandalias descansaban al sol.

—Luego de amenazar con dejarme sin cena. —Makoto se rió burlón y lo empujó en el hombro, fue leve, pero Sousuke reprimió el impulso de apartarse. Ya no dolía, pero el recuerdo del dolor ocasional todavía lo hacía desconfiado.

—Jamás te dejaría sin cenar. —le respondió. Cuando la cabeza de Makoto se apoyó en su hombro, Sousuke no se movió, no dolía y se sentía una cálida sensación extendiéndose por su cuerpo.

—Ve a tu casa, yo ayudaré a Hazuki.

—Estoy bien aquí. —respondió en cambio. —Además ya casi es hora de irnos. Y un par de ellos se quedan siempre dormidos.

—¿Eres uno de ese par? —Makoto sintió más que oír su risa.

—Muy gracioso.

Nagisa había dejado de corretear con los niños, había estado sosteniendo a Rina, la más pequeña de sus estudiantes, mientras intentaba patalear. Cada que dirigía su mirada hacia el doctor Yamazaki, este parecía estar molesto, con la cara seria, aunque mirando siempre en dirección de alguno de los niños.

Lo había invitado un par de veces a entrar al agua, pero se rindió a la tercera negativa.

Cuando vio a Makoto acercarse, levantó un poco el brazo, para llamar su atención, pero la sonrisa en el rostro del doctor, al girarse a ver a su amigo le sorprendió. Makoto también sonreía.

No aquella sonrisa que se había obligado a adoptar luego de que fuera evidente que Haruka jamás regresaría, sino una de alegría de verdad.

Nagisa se mantuvo observando, disimulando con su actitud infantil en torno a los niños.

Cuando Makoto se sentó al lado del doctor y aquella tranquila expresión se instaló en los rostros de ambos, Nagisa supo que había algo más ahí de lo que se veía a simple vista, lo confirmó cuando Makoto se quedó dormido, apoyado en el hombro del doctor Yamazaki.

* * *

Terminaron haciendo un pequeño día de campo cerca de la granja de Makoto. Algunas madres habían llegado con comida, frutas y bebidas que repartieron entre los niños, también hubo helado que llevó Ran. Makoto parecía más descansado y conversó con Sousuke sobre lo que lo había mantenido gran parte de la mañana ocupado.

Las madres empezaron a irse con sus hijos una vez empezó el atardecer, Nagisa y Ran llevaron a los otros niños a sus casas, Sousuke se quedó con Makoto a levantar lo que había quedado en el pequeño descampado.

Cuando terminaron, Makoto fue a su casa y trajo unas latas con jugo que estaban frías, se sentaron juntos sobre el césped.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí? Revisé tu currículo. Pudiste ir a cualquier hospital grande, incluso levantar tu propia clínica. —Makoto lo miró en verdad interesado. Los dedos de Sousuke apretaron la yerba bajo de ellos. Tensó su mandíbula y mantuvo la mirada fija en las tonalidades rojizas que iba adquiriendo el cielo. —No tienes que contarme…

—Soy el tercer hijo. —interrumpió. —Mi padre tiene una clínica en Tokio, ofreció pasarme parte de la consulta, pero mis hermanos ya están ahí. Pediatra y Ortopedista. Mayores y muy malvados. —soltó una risa sarcástica. —Tú eres como la excepción de la regla. Yo nunca quise casarme con ninguno de mis hermanos mayores. —se burló.

Makoto se sonrojó.

—Todo mundo lo hace sonar tan pervertido. —se quejó, ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas flexionadas. —Supongo que también te contaron cuando me hicieron elegir en séptimo grado cuál de los chicos sería mi novia en caso de que fueran mujeres. —Sousuke rió entre dientes. —Este pueblo será mi ruina.

—En realidad eso me lo has contado tú solito. —Makoto levantó la cabeza y lo miró boquiabierto. La sonrisa de Sousuke se amplió. —¿A quién elegiste?

—¡Por supuesto que a nadie! —exclamó airado.

—Apuesto que te eligieron al menos tres. —Makoto se sonrojó hasta la punta de sus cabellos. —Lo sabía. —Sousuke se inclinó un poco hacia Makoto y lo empujó con el hombro. —Yo también te habría elegido. —el corazón de Makoto latió fuerte contra su pecho.

Eso hacía mucho no pasaba, su corazón había dejado de emocionarse por alguien. Y ahora estaba ahí, latiendo fuerte contra su pecho sólo porque su nuevo amigo y médico del pueblo había dicho que lo elegiría.

—La mayoría de los de mi generación se han marchado del pueblo. Estoy seguro que habría alguien más interesante que yo. —Makoto sonrió con algo de pena.

—Igual te elegiría a ti.

Sousuke no terminó de contarle que hacía ahí, pero no importó, por primera vez, en varios años, Makoto volvió a sentir cálido su corazón.


	7. VII

Sousuke llevaba casi ocho meses ahí y los días calurosos del verano, pronto estaban dando paso a las tardes un tanto más frescas de otoño.

Su relación con mucha de la gente del pueblo era algo cordial, aunque con la mayoría de las personas se mostraba un tanto distante, algunos habían aprendido a lidiar con su personalidad un tanto fría. Incluso había recibido bromas sobre ello por parte de Nagisa y Ran, que no se reprimían en tomarle el pelo, sobretodo si Makoto estaba involucrado.

Makoto era una persona agradable por naturaleza, siempre tenía palabras amables y sonrisas cálidas. Sus conversaciones siempre eran educadas y aunque con Sousuke se permitía un poco de diversión más acorde a un hombre de su edad, habían logrado cierto entendimiento que los hacía felices.

Cada día lo conocía un poco más.

Sabía que era asustadizo, que le temía a muchas cosas, los fantasmas, los espíritus y los zombies, esto quizá por el montón de películas de terror que se había obligado a ver al lado de Nagisa, que era un fanático ávido. Él también se había envuelto en esas maratónicas noches de sábado en las que se reunían en la pequeña sala del rubio, a mirar películas de culto o de reciente estreno.

Sousuke nunca había sido muy aficionado a películas de ese tipo, pero aprendió a apreciarlas, aunque jamás admitiría que nada tenía que ver el hecho de que Makoto se pegara a él y ocultara su rostro en su brazo.

Nagisa adoptaba una sonrisa sádica y en ocasiones reía histéricamente cuando Makoto pegaba pequeños brincos y algunos gemidos de terror abandonaban sus labios. Era por completo contrario a su angelical apariencia y parecía disfrutar torturando un poco a Makoto.

Pese a que las primeras veces le pareció extraño, la única vez que aceptó quedarse a dormir en casa de Nagisa, tuvo que sufrir el constante parloteo sobre las más recientes leyendas urbanas de los alrededores, lo que explicaba la prisa que tenía Makoto por regresar a su casa incluso aunque hubiese pasado de la medianoche.

Ahora, cada que la maratónica sesión de películas de terror terminaba, él y Makoto salía de casa de Nagisa e iban a quedarse a su casa. Dormían juntos. La primera vez se habían limitado a meterse ambos en la cama, sin expectativas, sin roces incómodos ni nada parecido. Eran amigos después de todo.

Makoto se había pegado a su espalda durante la noche y Sousuke al final se había girado y le pasó un brazo encima. Situación que se repitió con frecuencia después de la primera vez que durmieron juntos.

Makoto despertaba muy temprano, la costumbre de hacerlo no fallaba incluso aunque hubiese dormido tarde, Sousuke se removía y Makoto prometía regresar después de mediodía para ayudarle en la clínica.

Ese fin de semana había sido diferente. Nagisa no los había arrastrado a una noche de cine. Ran había ido a la ciudad con sus amigas de la universidad y pasaría la noche en casa de una de ellas, por lo que tampoco anduvo rondando por ahí. Se contentaron con caminar por los alrededores. Sousuke incluso fue a ayudarle por la tarde a revisar los invernaderos y a guardar algunos sacos de fertilizante.

A reparar algunos daños que los animales habían hecho a las cercas y Makoto lo acompañó a hacerle una visita de rutina a una de las ancianas del pueblo que era diabética.

Mientras Sousuke terminaba de hacer unas anotaciones en el expediente de la mujer, Makoto le había preparado té a la mujer y había estado charlando con ella con amabilidad, preguntándole sobre sus nietos. Ahí se dio cuenta que Makoto habría sido un excelente enfermero y que ambos se complementarían si se decidían a modernizar un poco más la clínica, evitando así algunos viajes al hospital regional, al poder brindar atención un tanto más especializada.

El pensamiento en si mismo le chocó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad significaba. Cuando llegó a aquel lugar había firmado un contrato por un año. Un año que ya casi había transcurrido. Se había prometido a sí mismo que tomaría eso como un descanso para recuperarse, que durante ese tiempo pensaría en retomar una especialidad, quizá pediatría, y regresaría a la clínica familiar, en la que su padre insistía, había un lugar seguro para él.

Incluso el doctor Takeuchi había ofrecido hacer una valoración médica para verificar si podía terminar su especialización en cirugía y ahora estaba ahí, pensando en instalarse en una clínica rural, al lado de un hombre que prácticamente a penas conocía.

Además estaba el hecho de que Makoto se hacía cargo de la granja de su familia, sin embargo estaba seguro que gracias a las ideas sobre modernización del castaño, a la ayuda del padre del mismo y la posible contratación de un ayudante, Makoto podría…

¡Dios!

¡Ni siquiera sabía si a Makoto le interesaba hacer algún curso de primero auxilios o enfermería e instalarse con él en la clinica! Y ahí estaba él, planeando la vida de ambos como… como si fuese… como si estuviesen...

—Yamazaki. —Makoto movió su mano delante del rostro de Sousuke y este parpadeó.

—Ni siquiera nos hemos besado. —balbuceó de manera torpe. Makoto se sonrojó tanto que la mujer mayor murmuró algo sobre los recientes fríos que estaban haciendo por las noches.

Aunque habían existido momentos en los que pudieron hacerlo, en los que Makoto parecía más que dispuesto, en los que él mismo estaba determinado a hacerlo.

Se decidió. Lo haría. Ahora. No. En algún momento. Sí, algún día. ¡Maldición!

* * *

Estuvieron conversando durante la cena, sobre anécdotas graciosas que le habían ocurrido a Makoto en la granja, en cómo siendo pequeño había escondido un conejo en uno de los invernaderos y el animal había mordisqueado tantas plantas que su padre había estado furioso por días.

—En realidad no me gustaba mucho el conejo. —admitió. —Pero papá es alérgico a los gatos y no me dejaban tener uno. Sousuke se rió.

—¡Definitivamente eras un niño muy travieso! —Makoto se encogió de hombros, terminaron de lavar los platos y se fueron a la salita a mirar un rato televisión, aunque en realidad siguieron conversando. Sousuke recibió en ese momento un mensaje en su celular.

Enrojeció al mirarlo.

Makoto que había permanecido mirándolo, se sintió curioso.

Forcejaron un poco hasta que Makoto miró la foto adjunta.

Una foto con la leyenda " _Mira lo que encontré ¿te trae recuerdos LOL_?"

Un Sousuke más joven miraba de perfil, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, una de sus manos retirando el exceso de agua de su cabello, que caían en gotas que mojaban sus hombros. Un traje de baño que se ajustaba a sus largas piernas de una forma que… bueno… era una fotografía que había sido tomada para estimular visualmente a quien la mirara.

—¿Eras modelo? —preguntó Makoto cuando miró la marca en una esquina, junto con un eslogan muy conocido.

—Algo así. —masculló enrojeciendo. Le contó sobre la natación, sobre su lesión en el hombro, sobre su corta incursión en el mundo del modelaje.

—Cuando estaba en el instituto de verdad me gustaba. —habían terminado recostados sobre un futón, en el saloncito que tenía una enorme puerta corrediza que daba a la terraza del jardín trasero. —Sin embargo con la lesión, entendía que no era lo que quería y me convertí en médico. Al principio no quería, ya sabes, era el hijo rebelde y no quería entrar al negocio familiar.

—Es normal desear comerse al mundo siendo adolescente. —Makoto levantó ambos brazos y los estiró hacia el techo. —El cielo es el límite. —sonrió.

—¿Siempre supiste que te quedarías en la granja de tu familia? —preguntó con un quedo susurro, curioso. Makoto bajó los brazos, cerró los párpados y así los mantuvo. —¿Nunca quisiste irte?

—Te mentiría si dijera que no. —respondió con suavidad. —Pero me gusta la granja y el trabajo con las manos. —abrió los ojos y giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a Sousuke, le sonrió. —Soy feliz aquí.

Quizá fue por el gesto, o porque todo el maldito día había sentido el impulso de hacerlo, pero en ese momento se incorporó un poco, para después bajar su rostro hasta que sus labios rozaron apenas los de Makoto.

Se apartó un poco y entonces los ojos del castaño se fijaron en él.

—He querido hacer esto desde hace mucho. —Makoto levantó los brazos, atrayendo el cuerpo de Sousuke hacia él. Entreabrió los labios. Sousuke volvió a bajar, esta vez separando un poco sus labios también, girando la cabeza hacia un lado para cubrir la boca de Makoto con la suya.

Primero fue un simple roce, que se profundizó luego de que Sousuke deslizara su lengua sobre el labio inferior de Makoto. Cuando se apartó de nuevo, Makoto le sonreía y Sousuke no pudo evitar sonreír también.

—Me alegra que no te hayas ido.


	8. VIII

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho luego de aquello.

Makoto no parecía diferente en ninguna manera.

No lo había despertado con un beso de buenos días antes de marcharse, simplemente se había levantado y se había ido a atender la granja.

Regresó hasta la tarde, con la comida, pidiéndole disculpas por no poder quedarse a comer con él, pero había surgido un imprevisto en la granja y él y su padre tenían las manos llenas. A Sousuke aquello le había sonado a excusa y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, recordando cosas nada agradables.

Al día siguiente, Nagisa se apareció con una mirada brillante en los ojos, comentándole emocionado que había convencido a Kashima de conseguir fondos para la piscina pública.

Sousuke ni siquiera sabía que había piscina pública en aquella región y Nagisa se apresuró a mencionarle que había estado mucho tiempo cerrada, pero que había convencido a varias personas en el pueblo de ayudar a su mantenimiento y si conseguían los fondos estatales suficientes, podrían iniciar un club para todos los niños en el pueblo y que estaba contando con su apoyo como instructor.

Sousuke casi se cae de espaldas.

Nagisa rió entredientes, mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

—Todos en el pueblo lo saben, señor estrella famosa. —Sousuke jamás se había visto envuelto en uno de los chismes que eran moneda corriente en el pueblo, y saber que probablemente había sido Makoto el que había esparcido el rumor lo hacía sentirse medio ofendido. —Para tu carro, doctor, te va a salir humo de la cabeza.

—¿Perdona?

—Verás. Una vez uno te conoce eres muy fácil de leer. —Nagisa levantó la mano y apuntó con su índice hacia el ceño fruncido de Sousuke. —Se te arruga aquí cuando tienes malos pensamientos. Y no fue Makoto.

Sousuke se sorprendió.

—Bueno, más o menos. —Nagisa miró hacia un lado y se rió burlón, como si recordara un momento divertido. —Verás, nuestro querido Makoto es un hombre muy curioso. Ayer en la noche lo descubrí buscando información sobre un nadador, muy famoso en su época de estudiante, que casualmente se llama como nuestro médico particular. Fue muy ilustrativo. Dime, ¿dónde guardas los músculos? —Nagisa colocó las manos sobre los brazos de Sousuke y comenzó a… manosearlo.

—¡No puedo creer que vinieras sin mí! —el chillido ofendido de Ran hizo que ambos pegaran un brinco, justo cuando el moreno estaba a punto de sujetar al rubio para apartarlo de sí. —¡Te dije que me esperaras!

—¡Eres muy lenta!

—¡No encontraba mi cámara!

—¡Cierto! Olvidé la mía. —Nagisa hizo un pequeño puchero.

—¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta cada que fuimos a nadar al mar?

—Nuestro aburrido doctor nunca nada en el mar, se la pasa bajo la sombrilla.

—Bueno, es que tú sabes bien quién más estaba bajo la sombrilla. —ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, mirando luego a Sousuke que por un momento olvidó huir de ahí.

—¡Oh dios! —Makoto parecía haber corrido un maratón. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, sus labios entreabiertos y su pecho agitado. Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, respirando con rapidez.

—Te dije que no se tragaría eso de que papá había tenido un problema con el tractor. —susurró Ran a Nagisa.

—Me costó bastante convencer a tu madre que le dijera que tu papá se había quedado varado en la granja del señor Onodera. —Nagisa no parecía arrepentido de su mentira.

—¡Ustedes! ¡¿cómo…?! —Makoto intentaba normalizar su respiración. Sousuke se acercó a él y deslizó su mano sobre su espalda, mojada por el sudor.

—No hables, respira profundo y mueve un poco las piernas, o te dará un calambre. —Nagisa y Ran los miraron y sonrieron. Makoto levantó el rostro y mientras miraba a Sousuke que todavía estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia él, el sonido del obturador de la cámara los hizo mirar de nuevo al terrible par.

—Los voy a matar. —Nagisa y Ran echaron a correr, pues sabían que si esos dos unían fuerzas lo lamentarían. —Lo siento tanto.

Sousuke miró a Makoto.

—Yo, intenté evitarlo lo más que pude. Nagisa, tú sabes cómo es él. Le contó a Ran, y estoy seguro que ahora medio pueblo lo sabe, quise evitarlo, pero… dios. Es tan agotador seguirlos a los dos.

Habían caminado hasta el jardín trasero, y ahora estaban sentados en el filo de la terraza.

—¿Es por eso que no venías? ¿Estabas persiguiendo a esos dos? —Makoto lo miró desconcertado y después entendió.

—¡Oh por dios! ¡No te estaba evitando! ¿eso parecía? —Makoto se veía alarmado. —Iré a matarlos.

Sousuke sujetó la mano de Makoto y tiró de él. Lo abrazó por la cintura.

—Estoy más aliviado que enojado, en realidad. —Makoto enrojeció.

—Estoy sudado. —Sousuke levantó el rostro y miró a Makoto sonriéndole.

—Lo sé, no me importa.

—Tengo los labios secos. —respondió, resistiéndose aunque no mucho, a que Sousuke lo acomodara entre sus piernas.

—Te traeré agua, pero primero dame un beso. —Makoto sonrió y se agachó para besar la frente de Sousuke. El moreno estaba a punto de sujetarle el cabello de la nuca, para obtener el beso que en realidad quería, pero las risas tontas de Nagisa y Ran los distrajeron. —Tienes razón, hay que matarlos.

* * *

Makoto había estado muy entretenido frente al ordenador, buscando la información de Sousuke. Había varias páginas dedicadas a él, llenas de fotos en competencias, de los anuncios que había hecho para algunas marcas relacionadas a los deportes, artículos enteros que hablaban de su prominente futuro como nadador olímpico.

Algunos chismes amarillistas que especulaban sobre su retirada del mundo profesional y finalmente desapareció lentamente del ojo público.

También encontró un artículo, muy pequeño de un periódico en Tokio que hablaba sobre el accidente automovilístico de la otrora estrella de la natación, no era extenso y tampoco daba más información que la de que el conductor se había pasado el semáforo rojo.

Cuando regresó su atención a las fotografías de las campañas publicitarias, fue cuando Nagisa entró a su cuarto, sin hacer mucho ruido y miró por sobre su hombro. Había silbado y dicho algo sobre lo bien guardado que se lo tenía el doctor y después de eso se había pasado todo el tiempo libre del que disponía tratando de evitar que Nagisa se lo contara a alguien más, después Ran se incluyó en el equipo y todo fue en picada.

Lo único que Makoto quería era que no molestaran al doctor Yamazaki y había convencido a casi todos en el pueblo de que no hicieran comentarios al respecto, pero Nagisa y Ran eran otra historia

Jamás esperó que lograran persuadir a su madre de mentirle, aunque ella parecía en verdad convencida de que su padre necesitaba de su ayuda en la granja de los Onodera, iba montado en la vieja camioneta de uno de los vecinos que había accedido a acercarlo a la granja de los Onodera mientras se dirigía a sus propios campos, cuando vio a su padre charlar muy contento en la entrada de la tienda de la señora Handa, con, precisamente, el señor Onodera.

Se había bajado gritando un agradecimiento y una atropellada disculpa (afortunadamente la camioneta era muy lenta en su avance y Makoto había caído en el suelo sin dificultad), echándose a correr en el acto.

Estaba lejos, y la carrera había supuesto un esfuerzo en verdad tremendo, por lo que cuando miró como Nagisa y Ran estaban frente a Yamazaki hablando alegres, supo que iba a matarlos.

Sousuke se había mostrado comprensivo y se echó a reír ante el ingenio de aquel par. Le dijo a Makoto que no se preocupara, que él sabía que tarde o temprano lo sabrían, siendo que en ese lugar todos eran un poco cotillas. Que en realidad se había preocupado cuando creyó que Makoto lo había estado evitando, pero Makoto negó con fervor.

Le pidió entonces que lo esperara a la noche, para que salieran a caminar, pues había algo que quería mostrarle. Sousuke aceptó y Makoto se disculpó por no poder ir a comer con él en la tarde, pues había descuidado un poco sus tareas en la granja.

La madre de Makoto se apareció con la comida y le sonrió amable a Sousuke, cuando el moreno le agradeció por las atenciones que tenían para él, la mujer le sonrió de vuelta y le respondió que había más que agradecerle a él de lo que podría hacer en toda su vida.

Sousuke se mostró un poco confundido, pero la mujer había vuelto a sonreír con aquel afable gesto que se parecía tanto al de Makoto.

Al atardecer, mientras caminaban por una vereda, llegaron a un descampado, rodeado por árboles altos. El pasto estaba un poco alto y había muchas flores pequeñas por todos lados, era un lugar bonito y al final se sentaron juntos. Ya casi anochecía.

—Leí sobre tu accidente. —comentó Makoto. Sousuke suspiró. —¿Por eso ya no regresaste a nadar profesionalmente?

—No. —respondió. —Había decidido dejar de nadar de manera profesional mucho antes. —Makoto cortó trocitos de hierba con los dedos. —Quería ser cirujano. Estaba por terminar mi especialización cuando el accidente ocurrió.

Sousuke flexionó las rodillas hasta apoyar los brazos sobre ellas, Makoto abrazó las suyas y apoyó su cabeza en ellas.

—Estaba esta chica. —continuó. —Comenzamos a salir juntos, ahora puedo decir que era más comodidad que amor, si le tenía cariño, supongo con el tiempo habría aprendido a amarla, pero bueno… —Sousuke suspiró. —Ella me engañaba. Lo entendí mientras estuve convaleciente. Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar sobre ello. —Makoto cerró sus ojos, no quería sentir celos, pero los estaba sintiendo. —Era un doctor del mismo hospital en el que trabajábamos. Un médico general. Se casaron mucho antes de que me dieran de alta; cuando fue evidente que yo no sería cirujano, dejé de ser la mejor opción. —el moreno echó su espalda hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos en el pasto, inclinándose un poco. —Ella se distrajo cuando tomé su teléfono móvil, le había llegado un mensaje, creí que podría ser una emergencia del hospital, pero se alteró tanto que se pasó una luz roja.

Makoto pasó saliva.

—El auto que nos golpeó dio de mi lado. —Sousuke se rió sin ganas. —Es gracioso como suceden en ocasiones las cosas. Fui afortunado, trabajé un tiempo en urgencias y sé lo que puede pasar en ese tipo de accidentes. Sin embargo, ser cirujano dejó de ser una opción. Estuve enfadado un tiempo. Después entendí que no ganaría nada. La vida se trata de ir adaptando tus metas a lo que vas viviendo. —Makoto miró el perfil de Sousuke y sonrió al ver la sonrisa del moreno. —Y entonces… —aspiró profundo. —aquí estoy.

Makoto soltó una suave risa, se dejó caer en el césped, tirando del brazo de Sousuke para que se recostara también.

—Mira hacia arriba. —le pidió.

Sousuke miró el montón de estrellas que pintaban el cielo oscuro. Pocas veces lo había mirado como lo hacía ahora. En la ciudad las estrellas no podían verse por la contaminación y las luces artificiales, ahí, había estado tan absorto con las cosas que empezaba a descubrir y a sentir que no se había detenido a observarlas con atención.

—Me alegra no haberme ido. —comenzó Makoto, buscando con su mano la de Sousuke. —Así pude encontrarme contigo, aquí. —entrelazó sus dedos con los de Yamazaki.

Y ahí estaba Sousuke, recostado en el suelo, admirando por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, las estrellas, al lado de una persona maravillosa.

Sousuke no sabía que decir en ese momento. Lo había entendido hacía un par de noches, cuando él y Makoto se habían besado por primera vez, cuando los dedos del otro se enredaron con los suyos y luego le sonrió. Nada más había pasado, pero todo cambió a partir de ese momento, y ahora, que estaban ambos ahí, recostados en el prado, escuchando el sonido de las cigarras y la fresca brisa nocturna, mientras un precioso manto de estrellas los cubría, supo que no querría nada más.

Ese era su sueño ahora.

—Si estuviéramos en la ciudad, —comenzó. —te invitaría a cenar. —Makoto giró su cabeza y miró el perfil de Sousuke, se veía bastante serio y su voz se escuchaba ligeramente ronca. Un pequeño apretón en su mano le hizo entender que solo debía escuchar.

—Lo cual por cierto, habría sido un desastre con mis horarios en el hospital, —aunque parecía ser una broma, no sonó con el tono despreocupado en el que en ocasiones lo escuchaba bromear. —Tal vez en nuestra segunda salida habríamos ido al cine, ninguna película de terror. En la tercera cita te besaría y después, con suerte, te convencería de que me invitaras a tu casa.

Sousuke aspiró profundo y se movió un poco, pegándose al cuerpo de Makoto.

—No tendrías que esforzarte demasiado. —masculló el castaño, cerrando sus párpados, pegando su rostro en el brazo de Sousuke.

—Te invitaría un fin de semana al onsen. Así podría verte medio desnudo. —Makoto sonrió y se giró hasta quedar sobre su costado. —Y podría presumirte mis músculos. —esta vez rió, abrazando el brazo de Sousuke. —Iríamos a visitar los parques y monumentos emblemáticos de Tokio, ya sabes, la torre y todas esas cosas.

Sousuke se quedó callado y entonces también se giró, Makoto lo soltó por el movimiento, quedaron de frente.

—Pero no cambiaría nada. —levantó su mano, hasta que su palma acunó la mejilla de Makoto, quien apoyó su rostro, disfrutando la caricia. —Ni siquiera los mosquitos.

Ambos rieron.

Sousuke se acercó y apoyó con suavidad sus labios sobre los de Makoto.

—Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí. De conocerte a ti.

Cuando Sousuke le sonrió, Makoto supo que era verdad.

* * *

Bien, llegamos al final de esta parte. Como sé que algunos no leen las notas de mi perfil se los diré acá. Esta historia la pensé como varias partes y cada parte de varios capítulos. La siguiente la publicaré después, pues por ahora estoy escribiendo un regalo de cumpleaños y las fechas me están ganando. En cuanto tenga la segunda parte, espero contar con el apoyo de ustedes. Gracias a todos, en especial a: Akise Yuki, Free, Sayuki Yukimura por comentar en cada uno de los capítulos y a todos aquellos quienes se tomaron la molestia de comentar que les gustó, de añadir a sus favoritos y demás. Saludos.


End file.
